The Caravan
by BleedingTwilight
Summary: Mercy is anything but what her name implies. Widow to one of Cairo’s highest ranking officials, she has power that is unsurpassed by any within the city. What will happen when she meets a man with nothing to hide but everything to protect?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas from The Mummy or Mummy Returns, but all other characters and ideas are my own.**

Summary: Mercy is anything but what her name implies. Widow to one of Cairo's highest ranking officials, she has power that is unsurpassed by any within the city. What will happen when she meets a man with nothing to hide but everything to protect?

AN: This is another Ardeth story, but Jonathan will play a role in up coming chapters. Tell me what you think of the story, I love to hear feedback. Please R&R.

The Caravan

Chapter I: The Face in the Mirror

Cairo 1935

She stood before the full length gilded mirror. Behind the etching appeared the image of one foreign to this land. Her tall lithe body was exhibited to perfection beneath her sheer nightdress as she brushed out her short silken red curls. Her once pale skin now glowed sun kissed gold from years of exposure to the glorious desert sun. Her slender fingers worked their way through the mass of perfectly pinned up curls to release them, so that her fashionably short hair could fall to its normal above the shoulder length.

How many times had she gone through this same ritual? Over a thousand suns had set to this very scene as she stood before her husband's wedding gift to her. Salim had given it to her on their wedding night telling her that with it she could see the same beauty that he saw in her.

But he had been blind to who she really was. No mirror could show the monster she had become. But perhaps, the mirror did show what he had seen, for he had never believed how black her heart truly was. Now he rested in his grave, and she stood here in the opulence he left for her. The monster within her laughed at his naivety, but the woman she had once been wished for the innocence he had.

As she finished brushing her hair, she paused to truly look at herself. She was not so vain as to deem self inspection a daily necessity, but she was often truly amazed at how well her skin hid the wretchedness that was bone deep. As she stood there looking herself in the eye, she felt the air in the room shift almost imperceptibly. She didn't move immediately as she waited for the intruder to show himself, but when he didn't she spoke out.

"It is impolite break into a woman's private chambers in order to skulk in the shadows spying on her. It makes a far better impression if you come out into the open and at least let her return the favor of scrutinizing you as well," she said with a melodious lilt to her accented voice. "Are you going to come out of the shadows, or shall I simply blow out the lamp and go to bed, so you can watch me sleep as well?" she asked sarcastically as she finally turned to the sheer curtains that billowed in the gentle breeze coming in from the balcony.

A dark figure came out from behind them to stand in the archway that led onto the balcony. His dark robes hid most of him from sight, but one could still discern that a powerful body lay beneath the heavy midnight blue fabric. His head and face were covered in lengths of cloth that served as protection from the harsh desert sun, but looked out of place within the confines of such an opulent room. Before he could remove his facial covering, she spoke up. "Ardeth Bay, it truly is a surprise that one such as yourself would visit my humble dwelling," she said with a small bow, though it was a mocking action if anything.

"Mercedes al Hafeez," he said in a quiet yet cold greeting. Ardeth was still unsure of why he had come, but he was certain it was a mistake when he saw that she was wearing little more than a shift. He immediately diverted his eyes from her feminine form to look her only directly in the eye.

"I never imagined that the leader of the Medjai would be caught sneaking into a woman's rooms at dusk, especially those of a married woman," she said calmly as she walked to her bed of overstuffed pillows and laid upon it as one would see a goddess in a classic painting.

"I would not be forced to enter your chambers unannounced if you had seen me the previous seven times I have asked for your audience," he defended himself as his eyes tried not to follow her every move as she stretched languidly upon the bed of pillows.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I did not wish to see you, Chieftain Bay?" she asked with a condescending smile.

"Many times, but I do not have the luxury that you do of not facing things that I do not wish to," he said with cold detachment.

"I see. So, do you break into every woman's chambers that ignores you, or am I special?" she batted her eyelids as though she were a young girl begging for attention.

"I simply come…" Ardeth was cut of with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

"I know what you are here for, Chieftain Bay. I was not raised a fool, like my late husband was. You are here to see that the caravan of artifacts and treasure that is to arrive in Cairo in three days time does not. Am I correct?" she said as she suddenly stood, no longer looking like the goddess she would have people believe she was. Instead, she spoke as a cold businessman would, and the sensuality that she oozed just moments before seemed to dry and wither under her cold stare.

"You know my intentions well. All I ask is that you will listen to my argument instead of dismissing me," he said as he placed a hand on the scimitar at his side for lack of things to do with his restless hands. He couldn't remember the last time he had had to ask another for help, especially one such as this woman. If Ardeth had never had to meet the infamous Mercedes Al Hafeez, he would have died a happy man, but now he found himself within her chambers preparing to beg for her help.

"There is little I can do for you, Chieftain Bay. It is not my caravan to stop, and even if it was, there is little you could say to me that would convince me to forfeit such a profit," she said coolly as she moved past him onto the balcony to watch the last wisps of sunlight fade into the sapphire of night. Before Ardeth could reply, she stopped him with another flick of her wrist. "However, since you went through such trouble to see me, I will hear what you have to say. Though do make it quick, I fear I cannot take much of your dreary sense of duty at a time," she said as she motioned to the space beside her for him to join her.

Ardeth stayed where he was and nearly growled at her total disregard for his person. "I came to you because you have audience with many officials due of your late husband's position among them," he began through clenched teeth, but took a deep breath to calm himself. It seemed to work until she interrupted him.

"You need not tell me who I have an audience with, Chieftain Bay. I have servants that do that already. Now, speak your mind, or I will have to ask you to leave," Mercedes said as she wound a brushed out curl about her finger.

Ardeth took another calming breath before speaking gravely. "It is for the well being of those who are a part of the caravan that I ask that it be halted. For I have a duty to uphold and if the caravan is not stopped, I will be forced to stop it myself. I have little problem killing everyone within it, but I would prefer that I did not have to shed blood that could have easily been saved," Ardeth spoke with cold detachment, but Mercedes could see the pleading glint in his eye. He didn't want to kill anyone if it could be avoided, but as he had said, it was his duty to ensure certain things remained hidden from the world.

"What is so important within this caravan that the Chieftain of the Medjai would risk honor and pride to come and beg for this to be stopped? After all, caravans bring back artifacts all the time. You have never visited me before," Mercedes spoke with a calmness that only served to rub Ardeth the wrong way.

"Certain cargo within the caravan belongs to the Medjai," Ardeth said vaguely as he slowly approached the rail of the balcony.

"You would do good to learn that I do not like to be lied to, Chieftain Bay. You shall either tell me exactly what it is that you do not want outside eyes seeing, or I shall order an entire army to protect that caravan so that I can see for myself when it arrives," she bit out angrily.

"I cannot tell you," Ardeth returned stubbornly. "But know this; even an army will not stop my men. That caravan will not reach Cairo, whether anyone is harmed in the process is your decision," Ardeth growled, though he knew he was being irrational. He knew he had condemned his mission as he spoke those words, but his duty was to protect both the secrets and the people of the desert. If he told them to a woman like Mercedes Al Hafeez, it would surely be his people's downfall.

"Get out," she said simply as she turned and disappeared through the diaphanous curtains covering the entrance to her chambers. "You have wasted enough of my time, Medjai," she called out from within her room, but Ardeth had already jumped down from the balcony into the lush garden below. Several moments later, Mercedes moved to the curtains and peered out at her estate and watched as Ardeth proudly marched away. She shook her head tiredly as she turned and sat upon the copious pillows that littered her bed. "Have I become so wretched that not even the most honest and honorable of pleas can melt the ice around my stone heart?" she asked the empty room as she lay down upon the bed and waited for sleep to claim her.

XxXxXxX

Fuad knew that Ardeth was incensed as soon as he saw him ride into camp. He sighed deeply as he moved toward his brother's tent hoping that he could talk some of the anger out of him before he died of a heart attack at the ripe old age of thirty one. "Ardeth, there is a meal waiting for you by the fire if you are hungry," Fuad began as he approached his elder brother.

"I lost my appetite," Ardeth growled as he thrust his way into his tent. Fuad rolled his eyes as he followed his brother into the large tent. "I don't know what possessed me to go to that woman and humble myself enough to ask for her assistance. Her heart is as desolate as the Sahara, and her bite is as poisonous as an asp's. Vain and selfish creature that she is; I have never seen hair so scandalously short. And her total lack of shame for standing before me in little more than sheer sheet," Ardeth growled more to himself than anyone as he threw his outer robe upon the group in disgust. That article was followed by the rest of his garments as he stalked over to the water basin Fuad had place in his room earlier. Fuad simply listened to the grumblings of his over stressed brother as he collected the discarded garments and folded them slowly. "She treated me as if I were no better than the dirt beneath her sandals, as though even looking at me was unpleasant," Ardeth said in frustration.

"I take it that things did not go well, my brother," Fuad said, knowing he would regret bringing it up. Ardeth turned to send him a withering glare as he washed the dirt from his ride off of his weary face.

"No, Fuad, it did not go well. I don't understand what made you think that that she-devil would ever help us," Ardeth nearly barked as he nearly rubbed his cheeks raw while wiping the water off his face.

"Perhaps you just rub her that wrong way. She has always been pleasant to me when you send me on those silly diplomatic errands that result in sheer boredom for a night," Fuad said with a knowing smile at how both Ardeth and Mercedes could rub people the wrong way with their stubbornness and sense of pride.

"I didn't get close enough to rub her either way. I was too afraid I might lose a limb," Ardeth said as he stalked over to his younger brother who held out a clean robe for him to wear.

"I told you, I could have accompanied you if you were going to be gruff with her. She has an uncanny ability to tell when someone is less than honest with her, doesn't she?" Fuad asked as he turned to sit on his brother's pallet.

"I do not need your help in diplomatic matters, Fuad, and it would do you good to remember who is chieftain here," Ardeth growled, but then suddenly collapsed upon the bed beside his brother. "I am sorry, brother. My temper has gotten the best of me. You know I am grateful for any advice you can give me. It is just, that Mrs. Al Hafeez has grated my nerves immensely. I have never been angered so quickly by any individual in my entire existence. Even Jonathan couldn't get under my skin so fast," Ardeth sighed as he lay back upon the threadbare covers.

"Mercedes can be quite irritating if she has something to hold over your head," Fuad said calmly as he watched Ardeth roll his eyes. "But you aren't exactly easy to always get along with either," he finished as he playfully punched Ardeth in the ribs. Before he had even pulled his arm back, Ardeth had rolled him onto his stomach and held him in a headlock.

"It would serve you well not to insult those stronger and faster than you," Ardeth growled playfully as he mused his brother's hair before getting up and heading toward the entrance of the tent. "Thank you, Fuad. You always seem to know how to get my anger in check," Ardeth said calmly. "Are you going to join me for supper or have you already eaten?" Ardeth asked as he held open the tent flap.

"I'll join you, but I ate with the men," Fuad said as he stood quickly and scooted past his brother out of the tent. "Jamal cooked tonight, so the meal is less than edible, but you're probably used to it by now," he joked as they walked in synch toward the glowing campfire.

"City life has made you soft my brother," Ardeth said jovially. "You no longer appreciate the simple joy of being able to find anything to eat in the desert."

"Well, who was the one that sent me to Cairo to take over the running of the museum?" Fuad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not give me that look. You went more than willingly," Ardeth retorted as he sat beside the campfire and reached for the small plate that Fuad had saved for him. Ardeth wasn't quite sure that he recognized anything on the plate as actual food, but Fuad was right, he had become used to such meals. "Tomorrow…" Ardeth paused as he took a bit out of what he assumed had once belonged to an animal. He nearly choked as he tried to swallow it, but he managed to hold back the urge to gag. "Jamal out did himself this time," he said with tearing eyes. Fuad laughed loudly at his brother's pained expression. As Ardeth regained his composure, he continued, "Tomorrow, I want you to pay another visit to Mrs. Al Hafeez. Perhaps she will be more willing to listen to you."

"Yes sir," Fuad said dutifully as he sat back staring up at the stars. He had a feeling that only Ardeth would be able to change Mercy's mind, but it would take something from Ardeth that he probably wasn't willing to give, and that was trust. Fuad happened to know that Mercedes Al Hafeez was only as poisonous as an asp because she dealt with men equally as dangerous. She adapted to survive, but in doing so she often lost touch with her humanity. However, Fuad had seen her heart before, and he knew that she would willingly help if approached correctly. He just hoped Ardeth wouldn't explode at her because she would only meet him with equal ferocity.


	2. Morning Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Chapter 2 Morning Meetings

Mercedes walked through the suq with one of her servants beside her. He was a tall man with an impressive presence. He had been her late husband's secretary, but since Salim's death the man had become her personal guard. He never complained, but Mercedes knew very well that he wished to return to his family in Alexandria. However, so long as Mercy had use of him, he would stay in her employ.

As she walked, Mercedes greeted many of wealthy members of Cairo society. However, often after they passed she would make a disgusted face to her escort showing what she truly thought of them. "Such hypocrites, Mus'ad," she would say to him as she passed an official. "Do you see him, Mus'ad? Do you know who he has been supplementing his wife with?" she asked as though the knowledge burdened her in some way, but Mus'ad knew she reveled in the power such knowledge gave her.

"It is not my place to know such details," Mus'ad replied, though he knew his mistress would soon enlighten him.

Mercedes laughed prettily as she stopped and lifted a piece of vibrant green fabric. She tossed several coins to the merchant as she handed the sheaf of fabric to Mus'ad. As they walked away from the vendor, she began again. "He sleeps with his wife's nurse while she is with child, and when the nurse is unavailable she uses the cook. What a house that must be to live in, Mus'ad. If I were to have an affair, I would at least do it with a man whom my husband would never meet. It must be terribly awkward when they all sup together," she made it sound almost as if she cared for the topic she spoke of.

"But mistress, you had many lovers outside of your marriage to Salim," Mus'ad said with a raised brow. He was her only servant who could get away with such actions and words.

"Why of course I did, how do you think he gained such power while we were married? Certain sacrifices must be made for the greater good, but he never knew of any of the affairs I orchestrated, Mus'ad, nor did any of the others for that matter," Mercedes spoke as though it was the easiest thing to comprehend.

Mus'ad laughed with a shake of his head. "Mistress, your heart is blacker than flesh of a scarab," he said as he followed her casually toward the Museum of Antiquities.

"I fear you are correct Mus'ad. It has been years since something has actually touched my heart. Even with how hard Salim tried to make me feel love for him he never broke my shell, and he had thirteen years to do so. I doubt another would have luck with me either," Mercedes admitted to Mus'ad, who was truly the only friend she had in Egypt. He had become a brother to her, and propriety disappeared when she spoke with him. She held no secrets from him, which was something she did not do often. "Mus'ad did you know that I had a visitor last night?" Mercy asked as she stood outside the expansive museum.

"I was not aware," Mus'ad admitted calmly as he looked down at his mistress questioningly. He usually knew everyone who came and went from the estate. It was very rare that he would not be the one to allow a visitor into the house.

"Yes, it seemed that Ardeth Bay had something urgent that he wished to speak to me about," she said with a small smirk.

"What did he wish to speak of?" Mus'ad asked concernedly. Mus'ad did not trust anyone when they wanted something out of Mercedes.

"The caravan that is due in Cairo in three weeks time. He wishes me to stop its arrival. Who does he think I am, Cleopatra? I can not stop that caravan any more than I could make it rain in the desert. And who does he think he is, barging into my private chambers at dusk to demand such things? He truly is the barbarian that they say he is. Perhaps if he learned some manners, people would listen to him. And, his truly primal appearance does not help his case either. I mean, who has tattoos about their face? It is absolutely feral and disgusting," Mercedes said as she finally passed through the doors and into the museum.

"I don't think you should tangle with Mr. Bay, mistress. What I hear is that he is a dangerous man, and he is more than willing to take a life if it serves his purpose," Mus'ad said worriedly as he looked down at his friend. He knew Mercedes was a force to be reckoned with, but he also knew that everyone met their match someday and he did not wish to lose his mistress to such a man. He knew that she had a heart deep within her, and he did not wish for her to die before discovering its presence.

"Do not worry for me, Mus'ad. Ardeth Bay has another thing coming if he thinks he can cow me. I have this city in the palm of my hand because I have found every official's weakness. It should not be too hard to find the weakness or secret that Chieftain Bay doesn't want to be found. And I know just the place to start. I believe that Fuad Bay is his brother. He is a pleasant individual far different from his grim brother. Too bad, I will have to use him to help me find Ardeth's weakness," Mercy said confidently. Mus'ad just shook his head at his mistress' deceit. He didn't like the fact that she was going to pit these brothers against each other, but he knew that there was little he could do to stop her.

XxXxXxX

Fuad entered his humble room above the museum where he had been staying for the past six years. Ardeth had promised him the position when Mr. Bey died eleven years earlier. However, Fuad had only been fifteen at the time. Ardeth had sent another Medjai to oversee the running of the museum. It was only on his twentieth birthday, that Ardeth had allowed Fuad to come to Cairo. He had insisted on Fuad finishing his education before leaving the tribe, but Fuad believed that he had simply been being over protective. Since then, Fuad had become Ardeth's eyes in Cairo, a task that often found him in unpleasant situations. Ardeth forced him to make himself known in prominent society in order to have diplomatic power, but Fuad was often bored out of his mind with such tasks.

Fuad was exhausted as he stumbled into the tiny room. Visiting with his brother in the makeshift Medjai camp just outside the city, took its toll on the younger Bay. Ardeth had been oddly irritable as of late, and Fuad found it most disconcerting. Though Ardeth had yet to tell him what was so important about the caravan, it must have been something dire for Ardeth to be so on edge. Fuad shook his weary head as he collapsed on his wiry cot. He knew it was even less comfortable than the floor, but at the moment he just needed rest. He had a meeting with Mrs. Al Hafeez in the evening, and he needed sleep before then.

Ardeth stalked into the room minutes later carrying several volumes in his strong arms. He didn't pay attention to the fact that Fuad was about to be claimed by sleep as he dropped the books upon the cot next to his brother's face. Fuad shot out of bed like a bullet, in fright. "Why in the name of Allah did you do that?" Fuad shouted as he eyed his brother angrily.

"I have not seen you in nearly six months. We must discuss recent affairs since last night we did not attend to them," Ardeth spoke calmly as he pulled the only chair in the room over to the bed and sat in it.

"Ardeth, if I am to see Mrs. Al Hafeez this evening, I need to sleep now. It is not like I had the chance last night with you complaining about her," Fuad tried to reason with Ardeth, but his brother looked determined.

"I sent you here to do a task, Fuad. I did not send you here to neglect those duties to sleep and other activities. My men go days without sleep when it is necessary…"

"But I'm not one of your men, _brother_. You made sure of that when you forced me into an apprenticeship with the scribe instead of allowing me to undergo warrior training like the rest of the boys my age. You chose this path for me, but I'm the one that must live with it. So, do not tell me the way to do my duty for I have never told you how to do yours," Fuad argued as he collapsed onto the cot once again. "I will discuss the current affairs with you when I wake. Now, if you would be so kind as to remove my books, I would like to sleep," Fuad finished calming his rage.

"Fuad?" Ardeth asked quietly, but received no answer form his brother who had closed his eyes in a valiant effort towards unconsciousness. When Ardeth received no answer, he sighed and picked up the books he had tossed on the cot. He put them on the chair as he rose to sit on the edge of the bed beside his brother. Pulling the cover over Fuad, Ardeth released another weary sigh. He had too many people to protect, and he often found that his efforts were unwelcome. He doubted Fuad really understood why he had been sent to Cairo, but Ardeth still believed it had been the right decision.

When Ardeth was sure that his brother was truly asleep, he rose and left the room. Fuad could rest for now, but Ardeth still had matters to address if he wanted to stop the caravan. However, as he walked into the library of the museum, he saw a face he hadn't been expecting. Mercedes Al Hafeez stood with an impressive looking fellow as she browsed some of the titles upon the shelves. Ardeth nearly reached out to strangle her as he came into the room carrying the books that he had brought up to Fuad's room. He was in no mood to see this woman, and he certainly was in no mood to speak to her.

What took him more off guard was her appearance. Unlike the majority of women in Cairo, Mercedes Al Hafeez did not wear shifts and robes of the natives or pants and shirts of adventurers. No, she wore what must have been fashionable in Europe, for he doubted it would even be legal elsewhere. She wore a long sleeved belted dress, but what shocked Ardeth was the fact that not only were her ankles visible but half of her calves as well. Ardeth could honestly say he had never seen a woman's leg before other than immediate family and that was only because a snake had bitten his sister upon her ankle. Also, Mrs. Al Hafeez did not wear a veil but a small hat that kept one side of her face in shadow but did little to protect the other. She looked like she belonged on the streets of London, not the suqs of Cairo.

Still in shock, Ardeth attempted to sneak back out of the library to avoid confrontation, but he was stopped as he approached the door. "Señor Bay?" Mercedes called out without turning from the bookshelf to see that it was not Fuad she spoke to. "Señor Bay, I was hoping to speak with you, if you have a moment," she said as she thumbed through an especially old text.

Ardeth nearly growled at the way she acted as if she owned the world. She expected people jump at her every beck and call, but he refused. "I am afraid I do not have time to be insulted this morning, Mrs. Al Hafeez, so if you'd excuse me," Ardeth said as he turned to watch her reaction.

Mercedes turned around with enviable speed as she heard Ardeth's smooth voice. "Chieftain Bay, I did not expect to see you here. I was waiting for Señor Bay," Mercedes said as she replaced the volume to its designated spot. Ardeth raised an eyebrow at her insistence upon using the Spanish title for his brother instead of the English or Arabic. She was a peculiar woman indeed, but he was not in the mood to explore her peculiarities any further, especially if they included the length of his dresses.

"I am afraid, _Señor_ Bay, as you call him is indisposed at the moment. Perhaps if you wait for him, it will teach you some much needed patience," Ardeth sneered as he began the task of replacing the books to their proper shelves.

"Well, I would like to speak with him. Could you tell him that I am here? He'll come if he knows I'm waiting," Mercedes said haughtily as she moved to a small table in the center of the room. Her elegant skirt swayed about her legs as she walked in such a way that one could not help but notice the fluidity of her movements. On any other woman, Ardeth would have appreciated her feline like grace, but on her it just served to further his belief that she thought herself above all others.

"I am not some errand boy to deliver your messages, Mrs. Al Hafeez," Ardeth growled at her insulting request.

"Oh, I just assumed that you were since usually only the new boys get assigned to replacing books. It is an honest mistake," she smiled tightly at Ardeth as she sat in one of the provided chairs.

"Mrs. Al Hafeez, I do not know why you take such great pleasure in insulting me, but it would be greatly appreciated if you would cease to do so," Ardeth said through clenched teeth as he roughly thrust the last volume into its rightful place.

"I will stop insulting you with my words, when you stop insulting me with your every thought, Chieftain Bay. I am not so blind that I do not see the way you look at me with disgust. I do not deny that I have my own deficiencies, but if you want something out of me it would serve you better to treat me with some semblance of respect. Sneaking into my rooms is not the best way to make a first impression. Then growling at my every question is a sure fire way of getting me to despise you," Mercedes said with a glare that could have melted iron. "I have worked hard to be where I am, and I do not need to be insulted even by the leader of the infamous Medjai," she finished ardently.

Ardeth was about to retort, but he was prevented from doing so by the arrival of his brother. "What is going on in here? Has no one ever told you that you are to be quiet in a library? Ardeth, can I not get more than five minutes of sleep before you disturb me again?" Fuad asked as he walked into the room looking slightly disheveled. His slightly long hair was mused about his face, and his suspenders were about his hips instead of over his shoulders. He rarely dressed in his robes anymore because he found that he garnered more respect and less animosity when he dressed as his English visitors did.

"I am sorry, Fuad," was all Ardeth said as he approached his brother.

"Señor Bay, how good it is to see you," Mercedes said with a smile as she too approached Fuad. Fuad suddenly looked shocked as he realized there was a woman in the room. He instantly began to pull his suspenders up and wished that he had grabbed his shirt before leaving his room instead of simply coming down in his undershirt. "Oh, don't fuss for me," Mercedes chuckled as she came over and gave Fuad a kiss on either cheek. Fuad stood embarrassed as his brother scrutinized him, raising an eyebrow. "Chieftain Bay did not tell me that you were resting, or else I would have come back later, my dear. I hope you are not ill," she said with sincere concern as she felt his forehead for fever.

"No, I am perfectly well, Mrs. Al Hafeez. I just did not sleep well last evening," Fuad said calmly as he took her hand away from his forehead.

"How can one sleep when ogres like this are stomping about?" she asked indicating Ardeth dismissively as she spoke.

Fuad laughed as he replied, "how, indeed. What is it I can do for you this morning, Mrs. Al Hafeez?" Fuad asked as he motioned to his office at the back of the library.

"I wished to speak with you about urgent matters, if you have the time," Mercy explained as she began moving toward the office with her practiced grace.

"I always have time to hear what you have to say, Mrs. Al Hafeez," Fuad said as he entered the office behind her, closing the door before Ardeth could follow. Ardeth stood outside with clenched fists. How could a woman be so infuriating? He had never acted so rashly in his life as he did in her presence. It both unnerved and angered him. If he were to stop this caravan, he would need to practice his legendary self control. If only she were not so antagonizing.

XxXxX

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope everyone else is enjoying it so far as well. Please continue to tell me what you think because I love to hear your opinions.


	3. Talk of Barbarians

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Chapter 3 Talk of Barbarians

"That brother of yours is a barbarian," Mercy said superiorly as she took the seat behind Fuad's desk, leaving him to stand or take the seat reserved for guests.

"My brother does not live by the same laws of decorum, that you and I are expected to follow. He is used to having his orders followed; that is the way of things in the desert," Fuad explained as he humbly took the empty chair in front of his own desk. Fuad had learned long ago that though society dictated Mercedes was below him because she was a woman, she never let that stop her from showing any man who exactly was in charge. He often found himself commenting to her that she should have been born American, but she always noted the power that Queen Isabella held over her people. Fuad usually would retort with the fact that she was one of the only people proud of the Spanish Inquisition. She never failed to comment on how Isabella was a woman who knew how to hold a person's fears above them, a trait she greatly admired.

"Yes, well if he wants things out of me, he will learn to speak civilly. I do not have time to sit around taking orders and insults from self important _desert warriors_," Mercedes argued coldly as she inspected the angle of her hat in the small mirror behind Fuad's desk. "Fuad, are you becoming vain in your old age?" she suddenly asked as she motioned to the mirror.

"No Mercedes," Fuad slipped into the familiar pattern they had when they spoke privately. "The mirror was a gift from my cousin. I think she still wishes I had been a girl, so she would have had someone to gossip with. That is if her choice of gifts is any indication," Fuad said as he made himself comfortable in the stiff chair. He was comfortable enough in his position that he was not offended by Mercedes' bold personality.

"My husband gave me a mirror as a wedding gift. I believe he was far vainer than I have ever been," Mercedes admitted as she turned back to Fuad once again ignoring the mirror. "Now, I have come to you to speak of the caravan your brother is adamant about stopping," Mercy began as she placed her elbows upon the desk ready to discuss business.

"How is it that you knew we were brothers?" Fuad asked curiously as he sat back preparing to hear her rant about what his brother had asked of her.

"Fuad, I have known you for six years now. You should have discovered by now that though I am a woman, I am not completely inept. You two share a surname, and more so than that, other than the length of your hair and the slight difference in height and eye color, the two of you could be twins. Though, thank heavens you do no wear those silly tattoos about your cheeks," She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Those are the marks of my tribe. They are worn with honor, pride, and commitment. Almost like a wedding vow, you might say. By receiving those, Ardeth showed his devotion to our tribe, and made a promise that he would protect it even with his life. There is nothing feral about it; it is a sacred oath," Fuad explained patiently, though he doubted that she was listening.

"Ether way, it is still hard to believe that you are siblings because the difference in temperaments is so extreme. Speaking with you is relaxed and meaningful where as conversation with your brother might as well be done by grunts and chest pounding. He leaves much to be desired," Mercedes said with a cool smile.

Fuad couldn't help but laugh. If Ardeth had heard that, he would have flown into a rage, but Fuad could appreciate it for its ridiculousness. "I am sorry that you see my brother as such a barbarian, but I can assure you that the portrait you paint is very harsh. Ardeth may often be blinded by duty, but he has only the best of intentions. If he seems a bit unconventional, it is only because his is bound to a duty he cannot change," Fuad attempted to explain, but Mercedes simply dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand.

"It matters little what his intentions are. His entire being grates on my nerves. This is why I come to you instead of him. I want to know exactly what is in this caravan that needs to be guarded so heavily by ones such as the Medjai. If you will tell me that, I may be inclined to have it removed from the caravan, but as Lord Arlington has already informed me, the caravan cannot be stopped…of course, all of this would come at a price," Mercedes explained calmly as her gaze bore straight into Fuad's own.

"I cannot tell you what is in this caravan because not even I know," Fuad told her solemnly as he returned her gaze with equal strength.

"Surely your brother speaks to you of such matters?" she asked in shock, knowing quite well that he was not lying to her. She could always tell when men attempted to lie to her even if they were experts at it.

"I see my brother perhaps once every six months, Mercedes. When we meet, he tells me how my mother fairs or who has given birth to a strong son. He does not tell me of such business as this, unless it directly involves me. It is for both my protection and that of the tribe," Fuad explained. "However, it would be greatly appreciated if you were willing to help us in any way at all. My brother is not one to be prideful in anyway, but yet he has never had to humble himself so much as to have to ask for help before. Coming to you was not easy for him, and I can tell that showed through in his demeanor. I would be most grateful if you did not hold it against him," Fuad further explained as he shifted in his seat.

"You, Fuad Bay, are one of very few of my weaknesses. You know I cannot resist your requests when you are so respectful. Perhaps you could teach that heathen brother of yours a few lessons. You are one of very few men who are truly good," Mercy said in mock defeat.

"What makes you say that?" Fuad asked with a small smile.

"I know because you are the only man in this city who I have nothing to hold over his head. Every other man fears my knowledge or power for one reason or another, mostly because of their own indiscretions. But you are pure, even after six years of knowing you I have yet to find your fault. You even politely turned down my affections, a feat few have accomplished," Mercy stated as she began to rise.

"I have a stubborn brother, isn't that blemish enough?" he asked jokingly.

"Chieftain Bay's faults are his own to face, not yours. Now, I must be leaving. I have tea with Lady Arlington at two sharp, then I am meeting Mr. Aziz to discuss matters that I will surely find beyond dull, but that is a small sacrifice for retaining the status that I have," she said as she glided toward the door. "However, I will see you at my house at seven sharp for the opera this evening."

"Mercedes, if you would wait a moment…I know that you have a rule about giving second chances, but Ardeth is not a villain. He was a wonderful older brother while I was growing up and a good father figure when ours passed away. Ardeth just has a great deal to worry about, and sometimes loses his head. I will try to talk to him about being more open and less harsh, but you will have to be less insulting," Fuad tried to make her understand.

"Why thank you, Fuad. It is most appreciated, and for you I will try to be more accommodating to him. However, I am not a miracle worker. Some men were just born to be insulted," she said with a genuine smile that very few were accustomed to seeing. She then leaned over bestowing a kiss to both his cheeks before flowing out of the room like a zephyr across an oasis.

XxXxXxX

Ardeth paced outside his brother's office for several minutes catching bits and pieces of the insults that Mrs. Al Hafeez threw about. His fists clenched the third time she called him a barbarian, and he nearly broke down the door to show her just how barbaric he could be when the situation called for it. However, it was the distraction of Mrs. Al Hafeez's escort that kept him from doing anything he would certainly regret.

"She does not speak what she truly believes, Mr. Bay. My mistress has learned that by allowing powerful men to speak down to her, she gives them power that she is unwilling to cede," Mus'ad said as he came to stand beside Ardeth at the door.

"Your mistress is an infuriating woman beyond any other I have met," Ardeth said as he turned to leave. He had important matters that needed tending, the most important of which would be surveillance on the stocking of the caravan. He refused to allow this woman's lack of tact to distract him from his mission. He could not let the caravan reach Cairo.

"I know that my mistress enjoys playing with fire, but she is not as deceitful as she makes herself out to be. If you tell her your concerns in earnest, she would never use them against you or for her own gain. She will help you, but you must trust her first. She can see through mistrust and malevolence almost as clearly as she sees the false image of herself within her mirror," Mus'ad stopped Ardeth before he could flee, and left him with that little morsel of advice.

"There is a saying that tells one never to trust a scorpion even if it promises not to sting you, for you will die a fool. It is in a scorpion's nature to sting, just as it is in your mistress's nature to be deceitful. And I refuse to die a fool," Ardeth said as he stalked out of the library and through the museum.

The blazing Cairo sun greeted him as he stepped out of the museum. Ardeth quickly pulled his facial covering into place as he headed toward the edges of the city where he would find his men awaiting orders. As he walked he could feel his blood boiling at the audacity of Mercedes Al Hafeez. The stubborn woman thought much too highly of herself and was far too quick to judge others. Though Ardeth would never admit it, it stung when she called him a barbarian. Ardeth knew he was slightly grim and often quick to agitate, but to be a barbarian implied that he had no social skills what-so-ever. Ardeth caught himself growling at her assertions, but quickly stopped himself because it only proved her right.

XxXxXxX

Mercy stepped out of Fuad's office just in time to watch Ardeth's retreating form, as he left the library. "See what happens when little boys try to listen to conversations not meant for their ears. They get their feelings hurt," she said with mock concern as she stood beside Mus'ad with a hint of glee dancing in her eyes. "Now, we have other matters to attend to…come," she beckoned him as she followed Ardeth's steps out of the museum.

Twenty minutes later found her at the gates over a sprawling estate. "Mus'ad, I have no need of you until this evening. Enjoy this glorious day, won't you?" she said as she dismissed him from his duties for the rest of the day.

"Thank you, Mrs. Al Hafeez," he said with a slight bow before taking her advice and finding a way to enjoy his freedom for the afternoon.

Mercedes was soon greeted by one of Lady Arlington's servants who led her up to the house and into the tea room. Mercedes looked about with a critical eye as she walked, but she found little to be impressed about. Upon entering the tea room, Mercedes was further disgusted by what was to be her company for the day, but she didn't let it show on her face. "Lady Arlington, what a pleasure to see you again. I hope you are feeling better. The last I heard, you were suffering some mystery ailment," Mercedes greeted the young woman with a kiss to either cheek.

"Oh I am doing much better, but this wretched heat does nothing for me," the plump woman said as she fanned herself lightly with a delicate lace fan that did little to help her predicament. "I fear that I shall never understand what my husband sees in this country," she admitted loudly as she let herself fall onto the settee she had previously claimed.

_Perhaps the brothels full of native women are what keep Lord Arlington here_, Mercedes thought to herself as she simply smiled to Lady Arlington. "I am sure it is the profits that he makes off of caravans such as the one due next week that keeps him here," Mercy said as she attempted to stifle a yawn at her sudden boredom with the idea of spending another moment with this witless woman.

"Oh, you recall Miss Ellison, don't you? She has been keeping me company until she returns to England next month," Lady Arlington said as she, for the first time, indicated the other woman in the room.

Mercedes turned to the petite brunette whose hair was far too long to be considered fashionable in even the most indiscriminant of English circles, but Mercy ignored that and simply smiled her genuinely fake smile. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Ellison," she gave a slight nod of her heard even though she simply wanted to groan bitterly at her luck of acquaintances.

"Oh, please call me Mary," the young woman of no more than twenty-three said with a small curtsy of her much too heavy skirts.

"Is that wool that you are wearing?" Mercy asked with a face that looked as though she tasted something dreadful. When Mary simply nodded with her blue eyes twinkling brightly, Mercedes nearly choked. "Dear girl…" she was cut off by a fuss from Lady Arlington.

"Oh, we can worry about that later, Mercedes. I have some absolutely delicious news," Lady Arlington looked as though she might actually burst from excitement.

"Well, what is it?" Mercy asked without a bit of interest as she carelessly tucked a curl underneath her hat.

"Geoffrey has promised me one of those exotic desert girls as my personal maid. She is to arrive within the week. Oh, I am just giddy with excitement. Aren't you just absolutely jealous, Mercedes?" Lady Arlington asked as she nearly bounced off the poor settee that was forced to endure the woman's almost violent excitement.

"And here I thought that slavery was a thing of the past," Mercy said sarcastically, though she did not like the idea of this at all. There were very few things that Mercy condemned, and servitude was one of them. She did not like the way servants such as maids and cooks were taken advantage of, and made it a habit of ensuring that those under her own roof did not suffer the indignities that most did. She made sure that everyone in her employ knew their place, but also knew their value. They were not her slaves, and she did not approve of others treating them as such. After all, Mus'ad was her dearest friend.

"Oh, don't spoil our fun, Mercedes. Mary and I just are dying to see her," Lady Arlington chastised Mercy as she continued to smile gleefully.

"Well, Helen, if the desert women are anything like the desert men, you may be sorely disappointed," Mercy said as she watched Lord Arlington enter the room quietly. "Isn't that correct, Lord Arlington?"

"Oh I am sure that my wife will love this girl. However, I must agree with your assertion of desert men. They are most hostile creatures," Lord Arlington said as he sent Mercedes a hidden smirk. Mercy could have rolled her eyes at his lack of tact. It was no wonder as to why his wife was such a witless woman if her husband was equally so.

"I suppose they have just not learned such civilized ways as we have," Miss Ellison said as she tried to sound scholarly, but Mercedes wanted to laugh. If anyone was uncivilized it was the man before her. Lord Arlington had married his first wife for her ailing father's fortune, but when the father had mysteriously been cured Lord Arlington had motioned for a very scandalous divorce. When his debts became such that he began to fear for his life, he had found another unsuspecting wealthy bride. After marrying her, they fled the London instead of paying back the debt. Now they lived like a king and queen in Cairo. Such men disgusted Mercy completely. No doubt Ardeth Bay was one of these. He probably had an entire harem at home waiting for him. She nearly gagged at just the thought. Oh what she wouldn't give to be rid of all of these people, including Chieftain Ardeth Bay.

XxXxX

Sorry, there wasn't much Ardeth in this chapter, but the next is all him. I know that this story is starting a bit slowly, but things will start to pick up and make sense in the coming chapters. I hope you are enjoying it so far, and thank you to those who have taken the time to review. I love feedback, it truly helps me write. So please R&R!


	4. The Opera

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

Chapter 4 The Opera

When Ardeth returned to the museum that night, Fuad was waiting for him at the entrance. He knew just by the mild frown upon his younger brother's clean shaven face that he was going to say something Ardeth did not want to hear. Fuad rarely frowned, and Ardeth was never pleased when he did. "Brother, I have matters to attend to about a shipment of artifacts. I need you to do me a favor," Fuad said even before he greeted his brother by grasping his forearm.

Ardeth gave the cursory nod for his brother to continue. Fuad knew already that Ardeth was willing to do anything that was necessary. It probably was not the sort of place to discuss such matter because a constant stream of people passed them as they spoke, but Ardeth was rarely awarded the convenience of time. His brother may be upset, but Ardeth had other duties to attend to as well.

"I need you to escort Mrs. Al Hafeez to the opera this evening. I take her once a month, but…" Fuad tried to explain, but he saw the fire rising in his brother's eyes. Ardeth didn't like surprises to begin with. He especially didn't like surprises that involved people he disliked.

"Can't just send your regrets to Mrs. Al Hafeez?" he asked quickly not wishing to see Mercedes again for a long time. The fiery Spaniard, a fact he learned from his brother, was not someone he wished to get better acquainted with.

"I already gave her my word. During our discussion this morning, Mercy promised me that she would help you if you were honest with her. She also promised to be less insulting if you're more open with her. Perhaps if you show her kindness tonight, then she will do the same to you," Fuad said as he began to straighten his appearance. "I really must be leaving. Will you take her or not, Ardeth?" he asked finally.

Ardeth did not speak for a long moment, before he looked his brother in the eye and grasped his shoulder firmly. "You know that it is highly improper to refer to her by her first name?" Ardeth asked sternly before sighing, "I'll do this for you, Fuad, but I cannot promise you that all will go well tonight," Ardeth said carefully.

Fuad rolled his eyes and nodded with the boyish smile that he was known for at home within the tribe. "If you wish to, you can borrow a pair of trousers and shirt. The pants should fit you since they are impossibly long on me," he laughed as he returned his brother's embrace. He knew that he would regret this request when Ardeth would do nothing but complain in the next week. But if they needed Mercedes' help, he could not simply cancel a tradition that they had kept for the past four years.

"Why would I wear your clothes?" Ardeth asked confusedly looking at his own dusty rags as though they were the robes of a king.

"Perhaps because you might just scare people if you wear those robes, especially with the swords attached," Fuad said seriously. Ardeth often didn't realize just how intimidating he was. When Ardeth went to protest Fuad just cut him off. "Do as you wish, brother, but I have to go. Since you went sneaking about in her rooms, I suppose I do not need to show you where she lives," Fuad said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ardeth growled at Fuad's sense of humor as his brother winked and disappeared into the fading light.

Ardeth shook his head at his brother's back and entered the museum tiredly. It seemed as though he would never get a chance to speak with Fuad about the matter of the caravan. Truly it was far more personal than simply a cart of crusty artifacts. Fuad had a right to know, but it seemed as though they would never get a chance to speak privately about it.

XxXxXxX

Mercedes stood before her full length mirror once again as she prepared for the opera. Fuad often questioned her as to why she never missed a performance at the Royal Opera House, but she always answered him in vagaries. In truth, the opera was one of the few links to her life before Egypt. As a child living in Barcelona, she had enjoyed spending evenings outside the doors of the opera house. Most of the children flocked there to beg off the rich patrons or possibly pickpocket them, but Mercedes enjoyed nothing more than to press her small ear against the doors of the opera house and listen to the faint voices of some of Europe's finest singers. It was one of the only indulgences that she still allowed herself, even now when there was so little of that little girl left within her.

She held up the silken fabric over her stunning figure. She scrutinized the gown with a practiced eye. Every detail had to be perfect or else it would have to be sent back to Italy for alterations…again. She did not care for her own image, but she refused to showcase the work of others if it was anything less that perfect. After several minutes of scrutiny, she slipped into the lush fabric and once again took in the image she saw in the mirror. The silhouette was fashionable to all the film stars that she had only heard of in her little estate far removed from such carefree lifestyles. All she knew was that the dress looked as stunning as the man who made it for her had promised. The sleeveless gown dip so low in the back, that she would be the talk of society for weeks to come. Oh, how she loved to shake up the little selfish existences of all of these proper people. The only difference between Mercedes Al Hafeez and the rest of society was that she flaunted her wickedness with a rouged smile that would make the most pious of men take a second look.

Once she was happy with the appearance of her dress, she sat before her handcrafted vanity and began to curl and pin her hair into the fashion that she desired. Looking out the archway to the balcony, she noted that Fuad was late. The sun was beginning to dip lower toward the horizon, and she yet to be informed of his arrival. He was ever the punctual escort, and she began to worry at his tardiness. She would never admit it, but Mercedes worried for Fuad as if he were her own son. Though she was only three years his senior, she felt that if she didn't protect him then no one would. Certainly his elder, good for nothing, brother was not around enough to ensure Fuad's protection. Fuad may have lived in Cairo for six years, but he was still naïve to the true workings of the city. Usually, Mercedes preyed on men such as Fuad, but he had turned down her advances with a kind smile saying that he only believed in loving one woman and though she was beautiful and witty, he knew it was not her. Since that day, she had guarded him from the most unsavory members of Cairo society without even realizing it. Often she would find herself in a heated argument with one official or other over Fuad's reluctance to simply hand out historical documents or artifacts.

Sighing slightly, Mercedes finished manipulating her short hair into finger curls that led to beautiful pin curls that rested at the base of her neck. She looked in the mirror as she applied rouge to her lips which to most people in Cairo was the mark of a whore. However, Mercedes never let that stop her from wearing it proudly. On her, the harsh red lips only added to her cold persona that most people feared.

As she was just finishing the last of her preparations, Mus'ad rapped lightly upon her door. Mus'ad announced the arrival of her escort through the thick wooden doors, and Mercedes rose from her seat and left the room as though any further preparation would have been useless.

Mercedes quickly descended the marble staircase without a care as to how eager it made her look. As she reached the lower landing before taking the final stairs, she looked down at who she thought would be Fuad and nearly tumbled the rest of the way down the marble steps. Only years of practice prevented Mercedes from showing her emotions on her face as a banner for all to see. Inside she was seething that _Ardeth_ had the audacity to enter her home after she had told him that he was not welcome. She was even further incensed by the fact that she found his brother nowhere in sight.

When Ardeth heard the clicking of heals upon the stairs he didn't bother to look up. He already knew what she looked like; he didn't need to gawk as she walked down the expensive marble stairs. He was much more interested in the opulence of the house that he could see from where he stood. He didn't raise his eyes to her until he heard her clear her throat impatiently. However, when he raised his eyes to see what she wanted from him, he felt as though all of the air had been knocked out of his lungs. If he had thought she looked indecent this morning with her calves showing, then she looked downright scandalous tonight. Ardeth wasn't sure, but he thought he saw red splashed across her thin lips making them bolder and more sensual, but surely no self-respecting woman would wear rouge! He took in her whole appearance from where he stood frozen in his spot. It looked as thought the creamy olive silk had been draped across her shoulders so that it just skimmed her chest and torso before being pulled at the waist by a belt of material. The skirt of the dress then skimmed over her shapely hips before tapering in toward the knee then flaring out allowing her to employ her usual haughty walk. And her back looked to be completely bare from the glimpses he caught as she stood on an angle.

"It's impolite to gawk. I expect my escort to behave with a certain air of decorum. So, if you'd please lift your jaw off of my recently polished floors before you dirty them, and come here and take my arm, I would be most appreciative," Mercedes side with a lifted chin. She stood as though she posed for a painter. Had her morals and personality not been so lacking, Ardeth would have found her quite beautiful, indeed.

"I believe it is also impolite to insult the man who is kind enough to take the time to escort you to the opera," Ardeth said as he slowly approached her where she stood on the first step. However, he once again kept his eyes firmly planted on her face and not a centimeter below it. He offered her his arm tensely and she took it easily enough, though she own posture was stiff as well.

Mercedes stood for a moment taking in Ardeth's appearance. He had actually forgone the horrendous black robes and donned a pair of trousers and suspenders that looked very out of place on his sinewy frame. She could still smell the stench of horse and sweat on him, and she could only guess that the outfit belonged to his brother because it looked vaguely familiar. However, though the look left much to be desired, she would not insult him for the attempt to look civilized. "Forgive me, Chieftain. I am grateful that you've taken the time to escort me to the opera. However, I must inquire as to your brother's absence?" she apologized as she recalled her promise to Fuad.

"My brother was called to meeting about the deportation of several artifacts," Ardeth informed her calmly as he tried to understand why she would apologize. Mercedes simply nodded her understanding before allowing Ardeth to lead her down the final step. As they walked side by side Ardeth felt Mercedes posture became much less stiff making her more elegant if that were possible. In turn, Ardeth's own posture became less tense. Though he was far from comfortable in his brother's garments, he realized why Fuad wore them. Mercedes had treated him with a respect he had not known from her when he wore his tribal garments.

XxXxXxX

Ardeth immediately felt uncomfortable as he stepped out of the car to offer Mercedes his hand. When she stepped out of the vehicle, Mercy turned to him with an appraising eye. With a small smirk she straightened his collar before tugging his arm lightly to lead her into the opera house. The immense white building with strong pillars in front was a sight to behold, but more so than that the people clustering in through the doors were equally as interesting. Though Mercedes was still the most scandalously dress, Ardeth found that many other women were also wearing fashions that he had never experienced before.

As they entered, Ardeth allowed Mercedes to dictate their direction as she made her way through the crowds greeting those she deemed suitable to be seen with. Ardeth stood off to the side as she spoke endlessly with a small group. He heard several of the women giggle and some of the men speak disgustedly. It was not hard to figure out that he was the topic of conversation. What was hard to believe was Mercedes' reaction to their harsh words. "Chieftain Bay happens to be the brother of one of my dearest friends. I do not take kindly to insults placed against either of them," he heard her say in that gratingly superior tone that caused everyone within the group to fall silent. Mercedes turned and left the group with her chin still held high as she returned to Ardeth's side. He said nothing of her defense of him, but internally questioned why she would do such a thing.

As they began to mount the steps to the box she had reserved, they heard a high pitched squeal behind them. Lady Arlington hurried up to them cutting passed those who bustled about in the lobby, looking anything but like a lady. "You just had to get yourself a desert servant first. How could you, and to get such a handsome one. Now I will never be pleased with my pitiful desert girl when she arrives," Lady Arlington pouted as she let her gaze feast on Ardeth who now stood stiff as a rod beside Mercedes.

Mercedes could have wrung the woman's neck if so many people had not surrounded them. As she had told Ardeth, she expected a certain level of decorum from those she associated with, and Lady Arlington knew nothing of poise. How could a husband allow such behavior? "I assure you he is not mine. He is only a friend," she said placating Lady Arlington. She could see the tick in Ardeth's jaw as he watched Lady Arlington, as well as how stiff he had become so suddenly. Mercedes actually found herself missing the comfortable silence they had established on the ride here. It was far better than the furious Ardeth she had come to know so well.

"Friends? I thought you said that desert men were dreary creatures?" Lady Arlington asked with a look of disgust marring her features. Had she seen her own appearance she would not have been so critical of others. Her breasts heaved against the thin fabric of her outrageous canary colored costume of a dress, and her large bun was askew from the run across the lobby.

"Yes, we are friends," was all Mercedes said as she tried to pull Ardeth away from the confrontation. She did not feel the need to explain herself to Lady Arlington, nor did she feel the need to continue to be in her presence.

"What is this talk of a desert servant?" Ardeth asked through clenched teeth once they were up the stairs and out of earshot of a confused looking Lady Arlington.

"Is it truly any of your business?" she asked with a raised brow as she took her seat and motioned for him to take the one to her right. The curtain rose and the scene was beginning. Mercedes barely listened to him as she watched the ornately dressed woman step out into the light of the stage and begin the show.

"Please, I must know. What do you know of this servant?" he asked earnestly as he sat beside her, completely oblivious to the beginning of the opera.

Mercedes turned her head away from the stage when she heard the pleading in his voice, and she saw the worry and truth in his eyes. Perhaps he was not so different from his brother when he did not feel threatened. Suddenly, the show that she had looked forward to all week seemed to pale in comparison to the pleading in this grown man's voice.

"I know very little, actually. Lord Arlington has promised that halfwit of a wife that we met downstairs a desert girl to basically be her slave. I do not know where this girl is from, but I assume she is to come with that caravan since it is due about the same time. Now, why is this so important to you?" she asked when she saw some of the color drain from Ardeth's normally bronze features. Ardeth suddenly felt as though he were drowning. His collar felt too tight, and his clothing too heavy. He could feel the sweat begin to bead upon his skin. "Chieftain Bay?" he heard his name called, but he was too lost to answer. "Ardeth? Ardeth, what's wrong. You look ill," Mercedes asked urgently as she saw the dazed look in his eyes and the sweat upon his brow. Suddenly, Ardeth's world began to spin, and he felt like he was going to be ill.

XxXxX

I rewrote this chapter so many times my head began to swim. I made the language less stiff, and tried not to depend so much on dialog. So, I hope that it was better than the last few chapters. Things are going to be more action packed from here out so don't give up on it yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think; I always use your critiques to help me improve. Thanks for reading!


	5. Truths

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Chapter 5 Truths

Ardeth didn't realize that he had closed his eyes, until he felt gentle hands insistently tapping his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, he saw several people standing over him, including Mercedes who knelt beside him. Ardeth realized that he was lying upon the floor and attempted to sit up. "Stay down, you must have fainted or had a dizzy spell," Mercy said as she wiped his forehead with a small lacy handkerchief from her purse. She asked how he was feeling, but Ardeth was still shocked at the fact that he had lost consciousness. Suddenly, he felt his head being lifted and a glass being placed to his lips. He drank slowly until his throat no longer felt as though it were stuffed with cotton.

As he began to regain his senses, he thought that he must be dreaming. Mercedes Al Hafeez would not lower herself to the floor for anyone, never mind a man that she despised. But then Ardeth realized that he would never dream of Mercedes, especially not after the news he had received moments before. At the memory of what Mercedes had revealed, Ardeth felt his head begin to swim again.

Voices murmured behind them as several more people attempted to crowd into the small box of seats. When people began to speculate as to what had occurred, Mercedes rose looking as formidable as ever. "Have you no decorum? Out with you all," she said as she shooed everyone out of the box. Once the onlookers left, though most were very burgeoning about it, Mercedes once again knelt beside the Medjai Chieftain. "Let's get you seated," she said with a kindness which Ardeth hadn't realized she possessed.

With surprising strength, Mercedes pulled Ardeth into the seat he had occupied before falling to the floor. She handed him the cup of water as well as her handkerchief before sitting beside him. "I sent someone for Mus'ad," she said calmly as she reached forward and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He had been tugging at it since he woke, but she knew he was far too proper to unbutton it himself. "Would you care to tell me what happened that caused you to pass out?" she asked as she gazed into his soft brown eyes.

"It is personal," he sighed as he wiped his brow with her handkerchief. He had never fainted in his life. He could not believe such simple news could have caused him to do so. Certainly, it was not good news at all, but he had survived the Creature twice as well as the army of Anubis. He should be used to dire circumstances, but never had those circumstances hit so close to his heart.

"I see that we are back to this game," she said as she rose to see if Mus'ad was coming. "I am willing to help, Ardeth. I do not like to see strong men brought to their knees…unless, of course, I am the one doing it. The only thing I am asking for right now is honesty. I will not blindly rush into a crusade for a man I barely know," she said as she waved down the corridor to Mus'ad who stood at the top of the stairs. Once he saw her, she returned to Ardeth's side. "Can you stand?" she asked as she offered him her hand. Ardeth stared at the delicate appendage for a moment before realizing that it was not as delicate as he would have believed. Mercedes had the hands of one who knew how to labor even if she pretended it was beneath her. She was a paradox if he'd ever met one.

He brushed her hand away as he attempted to stand, but his head still swam from the fall. Mercedes clutched his forearm tightly when she saw him sway slightly, but he regained his composure quickly. He allowed her to lead him to where Mus'ad now stood at the curtain to the small box. He walked out of the opera house sandwiched between Mercedes and Mus'ad who both insisted that he should not attempt to walk on his own in case his fainting spell was not just some passing thing. The last image of Mercedes that the patrons of the opera saw that night was the open back of her gown, and they didn't even wait for her car to pull away before the lobby was all aflutter with the latest gossip surrounding the cold woman.

XxXxXxX

Several hours later found Ardeth confined to one of the lush rooms within Mercedes' grand estate. Once they had reached the car at the opera house, Mus'ad had driven them back to the Al Hafeez residence. Upon arriving, Mercedes had ordered Ardeth to rest until Fuad could come "claim" him as she so delicately put it. When he had attempted to apologize for taking her away from the opera, she had shushed him sternly and closed the door before locking it with a key.

Ardeth now sat as a prisoner within the large room. The chamber which was decorated only in shades of coral and ivory was actually much larger than Mercedes' own room. The bed was larger than any he had ever seen, and the furnishings were fit for royalty. Ardeth couldn't believe the opulence in which Mercedes lived from day to day. Ardeth's own people wouldn't even be able to imagine such wealth where they lived out among the endless desert sands.

Suddenly, Ardeth heard a light rap upon the sturdy door. "Are you decent?" he heard called from the other side of the thick wood. He called back softly in the affirmative, and moments later Mercedes was standing in the doorway with two servants. The taller of the two held a tray overflowing with fruits, nuts, cheeses, and breads. At Mercedes' soft smile and nod, the young woman of no more than seventeen hurried through the room and out onto the balcony to place the tray on a small table that sat out there. The second woman was middle aged and much shorter. Her sturdy frame carried two steaming buckets of water.

Before Ardeth could question what was going on, Mercedes explained. "You should eat something if your stomach is not upset, but first you will bathe. I thought that this would be a good opportunity to stop you from smelling like a horse," she said as the middle aged woman carried the buckets into the washroom that was connected to his chamber. Ardeth began to protest, but Mercy stopped him with a flick of her wrist. "I will not force you to bathe, but it will help you to feel better. Your brother should be here soon, but I wish to speak to you before he arrives," she said before turning and quitting the room. Ardeth noticed that she had not changed out of her fancy dress from the opera, but she also looked as comfortable in it as one would in their bed clothes.

When the two servants were finished in the room, the elder one stood before the bed. "_Your bath is ready, sir. Will you require aid bathing_," the woman asked in Arabic as she looked him straight in the eye. Most servants stared at the floor when speaking to their superiors, but Ardeth had noticed that all those in Mercedes' employ acted as though they were just as important as Mercedes herself. What was even more interesting was that Mercy treated them as such as well.

"_No, I am capable of bathing myself_," Ardeth said as he rose from the large bed and moved toward the washroom. Both women nodded and left the room. Telling him that if he needed anything just to call for it. Ardeth stripped quickly once he entered the room. He was happy to get out of Fuad's restrictive clothing. He could smell the light scent of the oils that had been put in the bath, and they did indeed help him relax. He lowered himself into the water and let himself soak. His mind wandered back to the opera house, and he suddenly felt panic stir in him again. He had to stop the caravan, and he realized that he was going to have to trust Mercedes in order to do it.

"What has you so deep in thought? You've been in there for nearly twenty minutes, and you didn't even notice when I entered," Ardeth heard the unmistakable sound of Mercedes' voice from the door way. He immediately looked up through the sheer curtains surrounding the claw foot tub preparing to cover his nudity. However, Mercedes was placing a robe upon the plush bench beside the tub, and had her back to the curtains. Ardeth realized that she had not been watching him but was just concerned by his silence. Ardeth took a deep breath before speaking. There was so much to explain, but he didn't know if he could lay it all out before this woman.

"My niece," was all he could bring himself to say, but it seemed to be enough for her. She nodded as she turned and walked to the doorway without so much as glancing in his direction. It seemed so odd to him that she could be condescending and bitter, but she held enough respect for him that she did not dishonor him by taking advantage of his nakedness and gazing upon him. She had easily kept her eyes diverted as though she knew the rigors of servitude intimately.

"We will speak of it when you finish," she said before disappearing out the door. Ardeth waited several minutes before getting out of the tub and donning the robe she had left for him. When he entered the bedroom, he did not see her until she called to him from the balcony, where she stood as she had the first night they met. She did not turn away from the glowing sunset as he joined her. He pulled the robe more tightly around himself as he too leaned against the warm stone of the balcony railing. For once, Mercedes did not say a word. She let the silence reign between them, but she listened willingly if he chose to speak.

"My elder sister's only daughter stole a horse and ran away over a week ago. Some of the older girls had put fantasies of how wonderful Cairo was into her head. She begged me to allow her to visit her uncle Fuad because if she could get my approval her mother would have allowed it. I told her that Cairo was not a place for young girls, and that she should not listen to the nonsense that the other girls fill her head with. She pleaded with me, but I told her that she should be focusing such energies on her chores instead of play. She is nearly a woman now, and she can no longer spend her days in idleness. She said things to me that would have surely gotten her beaten if I were a different man, but I could never put a blemish upon her skin. But I fear I frightened her quite a bit. I had many important matters to attend to, and I nearly lost my temper. I don't think I ever raised my voice with her before. That night she stole a horse during the change of the watch. By the time we noticed she was missing, it was past dawn.

"According to my scouts, she was caught by a caravan. When my men went into the camp, the leader of the expedition refused to give her up. He said that if any of my men tried to attack the caravan, he would personally slit her throat after defiling her. My men have been trying to find a way of getting her out, but the only way that I could see is if the caravan is given orders from above. She is my only niece. My sister's husband died shortly after she was born, and I treat as though she is my own…Now, are you happy? I am not trying to protect any crusty artifacts or secrets. All I want is my niece's safety," Ardeth explained as he cradled his head in his hands.

"All of this trouble for a single girl? Why not simply let her go?" Mercy asked coldly. She was testing him for though she believed his story, she wanted to ensure it was worth her trouble.

"Because though you may think I am solely driven by duty, I do know what it is to feel. I love my niece and I would willingly march every last one of my men into battle to ensure her safety. You may see that as a weakness, but I gladly accept it because I would not wish to live without it," Ardeth explained vehemently as he looked deep into Mercedes' eyes searching for understanding. Mercedes was silent for a moment as she took in what she had just heard.

"No, that is not a weakness, Chieftain Bay. A true leader must know how to love or else he is simply a butcher leading his men to either slaughter or be slaughtered. I cannot fault you for wishing to save the life of your niece…Perhaps we all wish that someone would save us," she sighed. "When was the last time you ate a real meal or slept?" Mercedes asked calmly as she picked a grape off the tray that sat on the table.

"Before she left," he groaned as she placed the round purple fruit in front of his lips. He took the small grape from her fingers with his own and placed it in his mouth. It tasted like sand to him, but then again so had everything else in the past week.

"That is probably the reason you became faint. Eat and try to rest. I will have Nadira bring you something to help you sleep," she said as she turned and reentered the room without saying another word. Her back swayed tantalizingly in front of him. The smooth skin was pale unlike her striking face, but the contrast seemed to fit her well. Had he not been so distraught over his niece's wellbeing, he might have let it distract him from the troubles of his life.

"That is it? You wanted my story just to ignore it. My niece is not a profitable venture for you? One day, you will learn to care for someone other than yourself, and it will probably kill you," Ardeth said in exhaustion as he collapsed into the chair at the table and forced himself to eat another grape. Even the tiny fruit seemed too much for him as his throat tried to reject it making swallowing difficult.

"I said nothing of the sort, Chieftain Bay. We ride out in the morning to meet the caravan. I only suggested that you sleep because you will be of little use to me if you cannot stay in the saddle…I will tell Fuad that you are resting," Mercy said before leaving the room quietly. Ardeth stared at the fruit in front of him in shock. He could not believe that she would help him if it meant no profit for her.

Mercedes stood outside the door to Ardeth's room leaning her back against it. She took a deep breath as she suppressed memories of a past life. A life she had spent fourteen years attempting to forget. A life of a girl who was no better than a slave. She was no one's slave now, but she could humble herself for once to help one not so different from herself.

Pushing away from the door, Mercedes hurried down the staircase in hopes of finding Nadira still in the kitchen. As she rushed only the soft clack of her heels against the marble echoed through the manor. She didn't even look up as she moved, and she was taken by surprise when at the bottom of the stairs she ran straight into Fuad.

"Mercy, is something wrong? Is it Ardeth? Is he alright?" Fuad asked in concern as he held her bare shoulders to steady her. He could see the unshed tears in her normally cold eyes, and it frightened him more than even her most menacing glare. "Mercedes," he said again in a whisper when she did not answer or even look him in the eye.

Mercy immediately schooled her emotions as she stood before Fuad. She tried to replace her confusion and memories with the heartlessness she had grown used to, but she couldn't cover it completely. "You brother is well. He is resting right now, and I was just going to get him something to help him sleep," she said in a deceptively even tone. When she looked up she saw confusion in Fuad's eyes and explained why she had called him. "I understand if you want to stay, and I will have Mus'ad make up a bed for you," she finished as she pulled away from Fuad's embrace. "His room is the one beside my own," she called as she disappeared down the long hallway.

Fuad shook his head in mild confusion. He had never seen tears before in those calculating eyes. Perhaps his brother would be able to clarify things for him.

XxXxX

Thank you to my reviewers, your input means a lot to me and continues to inspire me. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to tell me what you think!


	6. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 6 The Journey Begins

"She's going to be that wretched woman's servant, Fuad. She'll be treated no better than a slave in that man's house, and it's my fault for not indulging her young fantasies," Ardeth said in a defeated tone as he finally explained to Fuad what had happened. His brother sat in shocked silence hearing that his niece had run away and now faced a life of servitude perhaps not worse if her master had a taste for the local women. "I would've told you as soon as I arrived, but it never seemed to be a good time. I didn't wish to tell you while I was angry because I feared I would have taken it out on you," Ardeth sighed as he still sat before the tray of lush fruits on the balcony.

Fuad had no trouble indulging in several of the dates and berries which he didn't often get the chance to have. He was slightly frustrated with his brother for not telling him immediately about Layla's disappearance, but he knew how it must be tearing Ardeth apart. As much as Fuad loved his niece, he knew that Ardeth saw her almost as his own child. He had been the one to tell her bedtime stories and spoil her since her father died. He also knew that Ardeth blamed himself for her father's death. "Has Mercedes agreed to help you?" he asked after moments of silence as he savored a date.

"She simply said that we'll ride out tomorrow to meet the caravan," Ardeth said as he slowly rose when he heard someone enter his room. He saw the stout servant carrying a smaller tray toward the bedside table, so he assumed it was to help him sleep. Though he wanted to stay awake and work out how they were to save his niece, Ardeth knew that Mercedes was correct. If his body was weak enough that simply hearing his fears confirmed could cause him to pass out, then a hard ride in the desert would probably kill him. He said his thanks to the maid as she turned and left, and found a seat on the plush bedding.

"I'm coming with you," Fuad said from the archway to the balcony. Ardeth nearly spit out the sleep remedy at his brother's announcement, but managed to hold his composure.

"No, you will stay here where I don't have to fear for your safety on top of Layla's," Ardeth said sternly as he continued to sip the sweet concoction. He could feel it working on his frazzled nerves already, and it was a most welcome feeling. Usually, Ardeth would never accept such a potion from anyone but his mother's skilled hands, but he knew that poison was not Mercedes' style. She was a woman who wanted to see the look on your face as she plunged the dagger into your heart, not the kind that wanted one to expire in their sleep.

"She's my niece too, Ardeth, and I won't sit back while she's in danger," Fuad said commandingly. "If you don't take me with you, I'll contract my own expedition and follow you," he threatened as he approached the bed.

"Brother, this could become dangerous, and I do not wish to risk anymore lives than I must," Ardeth explained with pleading in his eyes. He ran his fingers through his long hair in frustration before letting out a long sigh.

"Yes, but you may also need to be diplomatic, and I'm far better at diplomacy that you my brother. I promise I'll stay far away from any fighting, but I must go with you. I won't be able to rest until I know that both you and Layla are safe," he said as he watched his brother's expression hoping to see resignation. He was not disappointed.

Ardeth bowed his head and he pulled his weary legs up onto the bed and under the covers. He lay back against the pillows and let out another sigh before speaking. "You know I cannot deny you," Ardeth said in only a whisper. "But I pray to Allah that my weakness doesn't cause your death," he said as he rolled onto his side with his back to Fuad. Fuad knew that he was being dismissed, but he also realized that his brother should not be left alone. So, Fuad quietly rose and took a seat on a plush settee in the corner of the room. He would watch over his brother as Ardeth had done for him since birth.

XxXxXxX

Ardeth woke with a start as the remnants of painful memories retreated back into his subconscious. He opened his eyes to see that dawn was not that far off. His brother had joined him on the expansive bed but had chosen to lie sideways below his feet instead of by his side. Ardeth did not understand his younger sibling's sleeping habits.

Ardeth caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see a woman standing in the doorway. The shadows of night still clung to her, and he couldn't tell if she was a servant or ghost. Her silhouette suggested that she wore heavy layers of skirts. A shawl made the rest her blend into the darkness, but Ardeth couldn't help but find this image fascinating.

He closed his eyes for just a brief moment, but it was long enough for the image to disappear. He told himself to go back to sleep, but just as he was turning over onto his side a light danced before his eyes.

"Dawn's approaching, we must be going," he heard Mercedes' voice say as she held a candle before her. Ardeth opened his eyes only to realize that she had been the silhouette. Gone was her silken dress and exotic shoes. In their place were garments befitting a peasant or perhaps a gypsy? He couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes wander over her new appearance.

The heavy skirts were dulled with age but had once been a vibrant patchwork of colored fabrics. Reds and yellows, greens and oranges all sewn to together into a full skirt. On top a thick maroon shawl crossed over her chest not unlike his own bandoliers. The material stood out like blood against the dusty beige of her tunic. Even her shocking red hair was mostly hidden from sight by a long cloth matching her shawl.

She looked so common that Ardeth had trouble remembering how she looked the night before. "Please, Chieftain Bay. If you wish for my help you must rise now, or we won't make it out of the city before dawn," she said as she dropped a pile of garments upon the bed beside him. "You'll find all that you need there. Wake your brother. I'll meet you in the stable," she said calmly as though she wasn't dressed as a common beggar. With a final nod of her head she was gone again leaving only the faint smell of lilies in her wake.

XxXxXxX

Mercedes sat atop her sleek Arabian stallion swaying with the majestic animal's gait. Her skirts were full enough that they allowed her to ride comfortably, although they were not long enough for her to ride any way but side saddle. She had chosen her old garments because no one would recognize her as the gypsy she once was. No one would question her escape from the city with a group of Medjai.

It seemed to her that the past was hell bent on finding its way back into her life, and she would either accept it or be ruined by it. She barely noticed the hot sun beating down upon her cloaked form because she felt the past enveloping her once again.

"_Mama, why do I have to go to Egypt?" a sixteen year old Mercedes asked as she shook the dust out of the folds of her full skirt. Her bare feet were filthy from dancing on the pebbled streets, but Mercedes did not seem to notice as she looked pleadingly at her mother._

"_You must go because here you'll become a whore. You make money now dancing, but when you can't dance anymore, you will turn to selling yourself. At least if you go to live with your uncle, you have the chance of finding a decent suitor. Your uncle is a wealthy man in Egypt, and he'll see to it that you have a proper life," her mother said sternly as she saw that the top of her daughters bodice had been undone due to the heat. "Already you parade around like a harlot. It will not be long before you do more than parade," she scolded as she snatched the material and closed the last few bindings successfully hiding her daughter's cleavage. Mercedes said nothing as her mother gave her a stern look and left the hut._

_Mercedes rushed out of the hut her mother conducted business from and ran for the opera house. She knew that there was no show this night, but she hoped that someone would be there to practice. She slunk in the stage door and listened as a soprano sang "O Mio bambino Caro." Mercedes let herself be immersed in the glorious sound as she felt her burdens overwhelm her._

_The next day she found herself being packed away in a caravan of travelers headed for the Mediterranean where she would get passage to Egypt. Gone were her days of dancing in the streets singing flamenco and her nights outside the opera house. No, she was being sent away from her homeland to a world she didn't know._

"Mrs. Al-Hafeez?" Ardeth asked from beside Mercedes. She had been thousands of miles away for most of the day, and he decided that it would be best to have her focus on the task at hand.

"Yes?" she inquired as she slipped back to the present.

"You were so far away. We were worried about you," Fuad explained from her other side before Ardeth could say anything to anger her.

"Just remembering the past. You'll find that the past has a way of finding its way back to you when you become a widow, Fuad. But I hope that you never experience that," she said calmly to him as she reached over and patted his free hand.

Ardeth watched the exchange curiously, but chose to say nothing about it. They had been civil all morning; there was no reason for him to challenge that peace now. "We will stop for several hours at an oasis about an hour from here. We'll sup and rest there before continuing on at midnight," he said before riding up to join one of his men.

"Is he always this pleasant on journeys?" Mercedes asked with an arched brow. She understood that Ardeth was anxious to get his niece back, but she refused to be treated as a peasant even if her clothes made her look like one.

Fuad laughed as he said, "I've never journeyed with him, so I'm the one to ask. However, knowing my brother, this is probably close to his ordinary countenance while traveling." They shared knowing smiles as they glanced at Ardeth who rode ahead of them.

"I suppose that he's stern in everything he does," Mercedes said indifferently as she stroked her mount's sleek neck watching Ardeth. He was a man that belonged in the desert. In Cairo, he had looked stiff and uncomfortable in the western clothes that he had borrowed. Out here, he looked calm and comfortable in those same styles. Perhaps it was the sway of the horse beneath him or the heat of the sun upon him, but Ardeth was at home among the dunes of the Sahara, even when the weight of the world rested upon his broad shoulders.

XxXxX

"O Mio Bambino Caro" is an aria from the opera Gianni Schicchi by Puccini

XxXxX

Sorry that it took a month for me to update, but the last month of school was hectic. However, now I should have more time to work on this and the sequel to The Governess. Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter, your insights are always helpful. Next chapter will give more insight into Mercedes' past, and Ardeth's niece. Please continue to let me know what you think if this.


End file.
